


【带卡】随便动了恋人的电脑后果有多么严重？

by IveyLau



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveyLau/pseuds/IveyLau
Summary: 带土最后打上的消息只是为了调侃凯而已，众所周知male和female是不一样的......





	【带卡】随便动了恋人的电脑后果有多么严重？

带土和卡卡西同居已经有两个多月了，他们从高中的时候就在一个寝室里，到了大学更是很有缘的再次分到了一起，彼此之间见面的次数和互怼次数也是直线上升。

 

前一阵子有个高中同学聚会，两人也是都到了场，本来酒量就不好的卡卡西硬是被几个女同学灌下去好几杯度数颇高的酒，到了最后带土实在是看不下去了帮着卡卡西推辞，结果自己又‘理所当然’的喝了几杯。

 

人也走的差不多了，带土这才整理自己的衣服，抱起躺在沙发上醉的不成样子的卡卡西走了出去。卡卡西还没清醒过来，在带土的身上很不老实，动来动去的，再加上带土也喝了很多酒，身上还有个累赘，走起路来也是摇摇晃晃的。正想着到底要不要送卡卡西回家，谁知已经往自己家方向走出去这么远了，也就只能凑合一个晚上了。

 

带土直到现在还清楚的记得当天晚上宇智波斑看向自己的眼神，绝对可以称得上是赤裸裸的嘲笑与鄙视。在那之后也不知道为什么，带土对卡卡西客气了很多，卡卡西也对带土有种说不上来的改变。

 

距离他们俩在一起已经有3个多月了，同居也是带土两个月前提出来的，当时卡卡西也很爽快的答应了。现在他们已经有了各自的工作，白天两人几乎都不在家，下午4点多的时候卡卡西才从单位下班。

 

这天已经是下午5点了，带土今天一整天都翘了班在家里躺着。他时不时的抬头瞅瞅时钟，又换了个姿势继续在沙发上拨弄着手中的遥控器。终是觉得有些厌倦了，带土撂下遥控器，去厨房喝了点水，寻思着这么晚了卡卡西怎么还不回来？

 

带土拿着水杯正好路过卡卡西的房间，看着他的电脑还没有关上，好奇心立马钻上心头冒了芽。

 

如果上天再给他一次机会的话，他宇智波带土绝对不会如此愚蠢的打开旗木卡卡西的电脑！

 

带土晃动着鼠标，漆黑的屏幕上突然亮了起来，紧接着呈现在带土眼前的一幕更是让他不敢相信这是卡卡西的电脑！

 

屏幕上一根巨大的阳具很是抢眼，上面的青筋很是明显，下面的睾丸和顶端的龟头都被糊上了，写着过于逼真不宜展示。

 

带土当场就蒙了，他完全不知道为什么卡卡西的电脑会弹出来这些东西，更准确的说法应该是为什么卡卡西会在某宝上搜索这些东西！

 

带土一眼就看见了搜索栏上的‘情趣用品’这四个字。

 

鼠标继续向下划着，一堆五颜六色的产品介绍争相恐后入了带土的眼，他此时的表情已经无法言喻了。

 

呸！什么保密发货，过于逼真不宜展示！为什么还是动图！还第10代，到时候还得来个祖宗辈的是不？强力伸缩自动加热，真实的肉感进入您的私处让高潮来的更猛烈。什么叫猛男的力度更舒服哦！！！还三个重点号，你特么是自己试过吗！还选他9大理由，什么奶嘴材质，更仿真，动感更强，摇摆升级，更性福，更柔软，不撑大，更安全，竟然还配充电宝！！！

 

所以卡卡西特么单纯就是想要个充电宝？

 

带土继续往下翻着，浏览全部过后想把卡卡西找来问个明白的想法更加强烈，自动升级马达能怎么样啊！调情自慰二合一，一个阳具顶好几个自慰器，这种话怎么好意思加上去的？！暖男这俩字占了三分之一的屏幕什么意思啊！合着自慰器才是暖男呗，我们男的就不是了呗？持久能多持久啊，能让他卡卡西一夜高潮个几百次没够？

 

想到这里带土就有些失落了……难不成卡卡西觉得自己实力不行？带土一向对他的活很有自信，他也记得当初自己和卡卡西做的时候看他挺爽的，但他要是找个飞机杯我还能理解，飞机杯还有AI的呢，为什么偏要找个自慰器还是女用的？

 

带土没了耐心再想下去，用力的扣下了笔记本电脑，端着水杯离开了卡卡西的房间。

 

等到卡卡西回来的时候，他连个招呼也没打直奔他自己房间，刚到门口就看到已经被扣下的电脑，他踱着步子走出来，看到闷头正在看电视的带土。

 

“你动我电脑了？”卡卡西坐在他旁边。

 

带土没有回话，继续看着电视。

 

“你……”

 

“我只想知道你是什么意思啊，还偏要找个自慰器，觉得那玩应比我好？合着你以后和它调情去吧，我在旁边自撸？”带土极其不情愿的看着卡卡西，他一想到电脑里的那个‘暖男’他就一肚子气。

 

“你随便碰我电脑还在这说我？”

 

“那你先和我解释解释你电脑里都是什么东西。”

 

卡卡西起身直接回了房间并且关上了门。

 

带土并没有跟上去，烦躁的抓了抓头发，突然茶几上的手机屏幕一亮，带土拿过手机看到是凯发来的消息，索性划开了锁。

 

\---带土，我听卡卡西说你因为情趣用品的事和他吵架了，真不好意思啊，那些东西是我给他发的连接，我让他帮我推荐推荐哪一个好，你别和他说是我告诉你的。

 

带土看到这里才知道自己犯下了多么愚蠢的错误，卡卡西怎么会在网上找这些东西？转而一想又对刚才的事有些内疚，卡卡西向来不是一个把所有实情都往外掏的人，这样一来……

 

突然聊天界面又发了一条消息：  
\---不过挺逼真的吧！【嘻嘻】

 

带土黑了脸，在屏幕上敲了几个字点了发送，立即扔下手机跑去卡卡西的房间敲门去了，奈何卡卡西锁上了房门，他还进不去，只得在外面好声好气的一句句哄着。带土在心里暗暗发誓哪天要是碰见那个西瓜头小子，偏得揍上一顿不可！

 

被扔在沙发上的手机界面还没关，可以非常清楚的看到右面的信息。

 

 

\---呵呵，俩逼都真！

**Author's Note:**

> 带土最后打上的消息只是为了调侃凯而已，众所周知male和female是不一样的......


End file.
